


Defining Ecstacy

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [191]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Summary: Alphonse has his own definitions.Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine.





	

It’s the sensation of sunlight moving over his skin, the heat both gentle and warming (at least until his first sunburn and then, he takes more care).

It’s the sheer and utter sound of a bird singing outside his window, bright and cheerful (and then he has to deal with an overzealous male bird singing all through the night to protect his territory. All. Through. The Night).

It’s the smells of Granny’s stew and Winry’s apple pie; of flowers in the spring and the way the air changed in scent just before it started raining (and, all right, even the smell of wet dog wasn’t too terrible).

It’s the taste of a girl’s kiss (and that’s all he’ll say about that).

But it’s also the reflected joy he sees in his brother’s eyes at the sight of him – in his real body, once again.


End file.
